


[Art] Сдержи дождь

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Иллюстрации к работе «Сдержи дождь».
Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Art] Сдержи дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сдержи дождь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091747) by [Higitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune), [WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021). 



> **The author is** [Northern Fox](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1952416)  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //  
>   
>  **Автор:** [Northern Fox](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1952416)  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображениями.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/67/67qmD3mT_o.png)

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/4a/PsjHtT93_o.png)


End file.
